Stuffed
by PugilisticSonofaGun
Summary: Voodoo dolls and messing with them in... compromising ways. Sniper/Spy Definitely inspired by this! /portal/view/738641 Sorry for being gone for so long, here's some lewds as an apology


He was surprised that Demoman's quarters didn't smell of alcohol, but instead strong incense, garlic and sage. The Bomber's sleeping area was dimly lit with candles everywhere, melted wax pouring over edges of candlesticks and pooling on the floor, salt piled in front of the one window in the room and around the edges of the single door entrance. He was never much of a believer of magic before being contracted to Mann Co., but ever since that smarmy wizard Merasmus showed his face and sent the nine mercenaries to *hell* and everything else that practically happened since then, there wasn't a single doubt in the sharpshooters mind anymore.

All of the Sniper's thoughts derailed when the Scotsman's voice spoke up from the soft murmurs and enchantments that had poured over his worktable for the past hour. "Aye there lad, I believe I'm done here." His small wooden work stool groans as it scoots away from the worn-down oak table. "I can't believe yeh were able to get a lock o' that frog's hair! That made the curse on this much stronger. Of course, iffn you'd gotten some blood, or even a tooth-"

"I know, I know. That was all I could get, mate. It's strong enough with that though, yeh?" That was a lie, the BLU team's spy was actually good friends with the Aussie, and even camped out with the man last night under the stars. It was all an elaborate plan, though. Ever since he had seen his team's Engineer with a small, handmade BLU Spy voodoo doll on his utility belt about a week ago, he *needed* to have one of his own. Of course he talked to the Texan about it, and was to find out that Demo had made it for him per request, but his wasn't anything more than a stuffed toy, made to make the Frenchman uneasy. Sniper's, however, was going to have a little more to it than that, and Demo was more than happy to oblige, wanting an excuse to use a new tome he had received from a witch overseas.

"Aye. The curse bonded to this little guy very well! In about twelve hours time, the curse should be active on the wee bugger, and he'll be all yours to torture!" The Scotsman let out a bark of a laugh as he handed the small blue plush over to the taller man. It was... cute. If not a little crudely made. But it was charming nonetheless with little button eyes and even a little pinstriped suit.

The huntsman pushed it gently into one of the pouches on his belt and nodded at the Scot. "Oi trust me, I'm gonna be torturing him plenty come tomorrow's battle. Thanks a ton, mate."

Demo would never guess as to how the Sniper was to torture his victim, however. And that thought alone made him grin a toothy smile as he tipped his hat and practically bolt out the door

The Spy felt like he was going to have a good match.

It had been six months since he had been stationed to Teufort, and just now it finally seems like he was getting more comfortable in his new position. His teammates took a bit to get along with, but now he felt like they were as thick as thieves. Even the Scout, who had completely resented his existence, was now his best friend on his team.

Both Scout and Spy were sitting on the bench in the resupply, the rest of the team putting their belongings in lockers and talking it up to each other like it was a regular nine to five job. Well... they were scheduled from nine to five, but their job was anything but 'regular'. The small Frenchman sat in silence and serviced his revolver while he listened to his friend talk about comic books. He wasn't really paying attention, but he still humored the boy.

Finally the sirens blared as the administrator's countdown commenced. Even though they did this every weekday, the anticipation of the battle to come always hung in the air like it was day one for all of them. And like racehorses busting though the gates, as soon as the roll up doors opened, the whole BLU team stormed out, some of the men screaming war cries as they charged out. Spy, on the other hand was keen to separate as quickly as possible from the rowdy group and make his way to the opposing team's base in silence.

He had made it across the bridge without a hitch, and was patting himself on the back as he made past the red blur of men and had snuck into the first floor of the enemy base without any attention.

Or so he thought.

He had dashed up behind some wooden crates to let his invis-watch charge and check his gun before he... felt something. It originated at the crook of his neck, a soft fluttery feeling like a gust of wind rushing by. Pressure built at the small of his back and moved up his sides slowly before suddenly stopping. The Spy turned his head back and swung his right arm out to see if he truly was alone, and came to the conclusion that indeed he was.

'Huh. That was weird.'

Spy had taken a mental note of this to tell his team's medic after battle, and had moved to stand from his crouching position before a sudden pressure built right on the seat of his pants. It took all of his power not to yell out in surprise at the sudden and strange sensation, and he quickly clasped his left hand over his mouth to keep himself silent. The pressure continued to grow, and slid from the cleft of his rear to his groin slowly. He let out a long sigh at the motion, and wondered what the hell was wrong with him before he felt heat and pressure right on his crotch.

"Oh merde..." the BLU whispered lightly to himself, realizing the feeling of arousal shooting down into his organ, and feeling it stir under the layers of his cerulean suit. He actually felt a rubbing motion, and screwed his eyes shut as he tried in vain to steady his breath and heartbeat before it again ceased.

He blinked a few times and sighed aloud before again, the feeling returned. This time, an insane heat flooded over his lower half, concentrated onto his member. He groaned aloud as his now fully erect cock pressed firmly against the confines of his pants, a small dark spot instantly starting to form in the front from his precome.

The small Spy was completely disheveled as the sensation persisted, squirming under this mystery feeling and being completely overwhelmed from it all, and just as quickly as it began, it vanished once more.

"Mon dieu.. what is wrong with m- AUUG!" He choked on his words as he yet again felt the assault upon his small frame. Instead of it being concentrated on the front, though, it was pinpointed right at the entrance between his cheeks, trying to persuade the muscle there to give way.

That's all he could do was lean against the crates he used for cover and let whatever forces was torturing him to have it's way. It couldn't have been that other teams Spy... he doesn't feel a presence, let alone the fact that his pants are still on even with the full assault going on to his body. Maybe it was a ghost? But ghosts are normally cold, they wouldn't have the heat and pressure of a fully aroused person. Spy quickly snapped out of his thoughts as whatever was prodding into his hole got wider. He instinctively bore down at the intruder and it had stopped moving for only a moment before it began to scissor and spread his entrance.

He could feel his face flush as he realized that there was no lubrication at all on him, yet whatever was spreading him wide was slick and practically gliding in and out of him. "Ah! Oh dieu! I feel so warm-" he managed to say between long breathy moans. Despite the situation he has in, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Then, yet again, whatever was occupying his opening quickly pulled out. Spy whined with the removal, not quite ready for this.. mental episode to be over yet. But as with everything that has happened thus far, it wasn't long before something... more blunt was resting right on the ring of muscle. The small Frenchman was reduced to nothing more than a moaning, pleading mess, begging for whatever it was that was toying with him so deliciously to get on with it. The lewd noises he made were rewarded with this thicker intruder pushing in all the way to the hilt. Spy thought he was going to split in half, he had never felt so full before in his entire life. The intruder rested there for just a moment, letting the small man get his bearings before gingerly rocking into his wanting body. Oh the sounds that this man made! It sounded like a cat in heat. It was a wonder as nobody had found the man of espionage in such a comprising state as he couldn't even think about controlling the wanton sounds he made.

Then out of nowhere, it felt like sparks shooting up his spine. A particularly deep thrust brushed up against a bundle of nerves in such a way that made the little man see stars. His head swung back as he let out a guttural groan wreck his throat. This intruder kept reaching in for that spot, wreaking havoc and making the Spy's back bow in such a beautiful way. "Ahhh dieu... I'm-" A familiar warmth and pressure returned to the aching tent in between the Frenchman's thighs and rubbed at it, and in two strokes he went taught, eyes wide yet not focused on anything but the absolute pleasure his little body was experiencing. The front of his slacks grew dark quickly as his cock throbbed into his underwear, rocking into that firm warmth and expelling everything he had.

His front half of his body collapsed and his head rested on his forearms as the invading member continued to it's own completion, rubbing the man's overwhelmed nerves and filling him to the brim with a warm liquid before pulling out, letting it trickle down in between his thighs. Spy wasn't completely mentally there anymore, but he was just cognizant enough to feel a small peck on the side of his head, marking the onslaught complete. The man laid there, ass in the air for about five minutes before finally getting to his feet and sauntering off with grossly clinging pants, making the trek back to his base the most uncomfortable experience he had.

Sniper sat his binoculars down as he caught his breath. He sat the voodoo doll down on a nearby orange crate as he pulled his pants back and buckled his belt. He never liked magic and spells and other hooey up until now, but this was quite the game changer. He picked up the doll and gave it a look over, pulling it's small pants up and smiling at it's glossy black buttoned eyes. "Almost as cute as the real thing." He muttered to himself, a small smirk on his face as the doll's pants were wet as well. "Well c'mon little bugger, let's get you washed up, eh?"


End file.
